Un Invierno para no Olvidar
by Lalelinda
Summary: Hipo ha encontrado al amor de su vida, Annie. Pero deberá decidir si quedarse con ella o protegerla, manteniéndola lejos de él. Todo se complica cuando debe luchar por la chica que ama contra un contrincante invisible, Jack Frost, el cual sólo Annie puede ver y por quien siente una rara atracción.
1. Chapter 1

Era difícil reconocer cuando el invierno llegaba a Berk.

Seguramente, porque todo el año lucía como si de invierno se tratase. Un día soleado era algo poco usual en la isla, así que apenas un pequeño rayo tocaba la húmeda tierra, todos actuaban como si el verano hubiese llegado. Hacía muchos días que el sol no salía, y en vez de eso, el cielo se había cubierto de unas espesas y negras nubes. Llovía hace semanas y la temperatura descendía en vertical, haciendo que todos los charcos que por la noche se formaban, amanecieran congelados en la mañana.

El invierno no era problema para los vikingos. Sobre todo si se pasaba en buena compañía, con abundante comida y junto a un acogedor fuego.

Hipo disfrutaba de las tardes de tormentas refugiado en la cabaña de Annie. Ella le esperaba todos los días con la chimenea encendida y el mejor chocolate caliente que se conocía en Berk. Cada nueva jornada, una tarta distinta aguardaba la llegada del entrenador de dragones. Frutas confitadas, nueces y almendras, manzanas cocidas y toda clase de deliciosos ingredientes eran transformados en los manjares más increíbles por las hábiles manos de Annie. La muchacha disfrutaba consintiendo a Hipo, y con ese clima, la verdad es que no había mucho más que hacer que quedarse en casa y engordar para el invierno. O sea, para el resto del año.

Podía prepararle un festín y agasajarlo con toda clase de atenciones, pero lo que Hipo más disfrutaba era de la compañía de su Annie. No necesitaba nada más que verla abrir la puerta de su cabaña y estrecharla entre sus brazos para ser feliz, y no era que no disfrutase de sus tartas y su chimenea, pero estar con ella, a solas, era suficiente.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde el incidente con Craso y Marcus, y parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad. Estaban juntos desde aquel día en el que pensó que la había perdido, y ese mismo día juró que jamás volvería a dejarla ir. Todos en Berk ya lo sabían. No había sido una sorpresa para nadie verlos de la mano caminando por la aldea, porque siempre pensaron que era cosa de tiempo hasta que se decidieran a reconocer el amor que se tenían. Era extraño. Para los demás eso resultaba evidente, menos para los chicos, que no cayeron en la cuenta hasta que sintieron que se habían perdido el uno al otro.

La pesadilla había terminado, y ahora disfrutaban cada momento que tenían juntos.

Cuando golpearon a la puerta, Annie sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón. Sonrió y dejó sobre la mesa la tarta de ruibarbo que recién había terminado de cocinar, y que aún desprendía un maravilloso y aromático vapor. Ajax se acercó a él, atraído por el olor, y puso sus dos patas sobre la mesa con el propósito de asestarle un rápido mordisco.

¡Ajax, aléjate de ese pastel! – Le dijo, mientras le amenazaba con un dedo - ¡Cielos!-

Pero el dragón hizo caso omiso y siguió acercando su hocico peligrosamente a la comida. Annie tomó un paño de la cocina y lo golpeó en la nariz para sacarlo de ahí. Ajax, pensando que de un juego se trataba, agarró la tela con sus dientes y tironeó de ella.

No, ¡No! ¡Basta ya!- Le reprendió tratando de quitarle el paño. El reptil tenía muchísima más fuerza que ella, y de un solo movimiento, hizo que la muchacha cayera de bruces sobre su cabeza. -¡Dragón malo! ¡Ya verás!-

Se puso de pie, alisó su vestido y finalmente corrió hasta la puerta. Hipo la esperaba en el umbral, mojado hasta el tuétano. Cuando lo vio, sonrió complicada.

¡Ay Hipo, cuánto lo siento!- Dijo haciéndolo pasar y acercándolo al fuego.

No es nada… sólo… un poco de agua-

¿Un poco? ¡Traes todo el Atlántico sobre ti! Ven, te traeré algo para que te cambies.-

Hipo alcanzó a tomarla por la mano antes de que Annie subiera por las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto y la besó.

Hola, pequeña… –Sonrió- …me debías eso.-

Guau… deberíamos estar en deuda más seguido. –

La muchacha logró escapar y subió hasta el dormitorio para buscarle ropa seca a su novio. Hipo aprovechó la ocasión y se dirigió en el sentido que su nariz le indicaba. Se acercó de puntillas hasta la mesa de la cocina y encontró una magnífica tarta, expeliendo los más deliciosos olores.

Sólo tengo un chaleco que me prestaste la semana pasada y… un par de pantalones… que no sé de donde salieron… deben haberle pertenecido a mi padre… Puede que te queden algo grandes… bastante creo yo… - Decía la muchacha desde el segundo piso mientras revolvía el armario.

Hipo tenía poco tiempo para probar el pastel. Rápidamente, buscó con la mirada un cuchillo para cortar un pedazo. Encontró uno sobre a la estufa. Eureka.

No se había percatado que Ajax estaba tras él. El dragón bufó y comenzó a gruñirle, receloso. Hipo se dio vuelta y sin querer pasó a llevar una olla que estaba en la mesita de apoyo. Al ver al animal tan cerca y con una expresión poco amistosa, se asustó. "Si no pude probarlo yo, tampoco lo harás tú, amigo", parecía decirle con la mirada.

¿Qué está sucediendo abajo?-

¡Nada!- Respondió con inocencia. –Ajax golpeó una olla con su cola…-

El dragón le gruñó enfadado. Hipo puso las manos sobre las caderas y le sonrió con burla.

¡Hipo, aléjate de mi tarta!-

¡No estoy haciendo nada!-

¡No importa! ¡Aléjate de mi tarta!-

¡Ni siquiera sé de qué me hablas!- Respondió mientras se disponía a coger el cuchillo para rebanar un trozo de pastel.

¡Todavía está caliente! ¡Te enfermarás!-

Ajax adivinó las intenciones del muchacho y se paró en dos patas sobre sus hombros, lo jaló hacia atrás y logró alejarlo de la estufa. Hipo cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Se volvió furioso hacia el dragón y se lanzó a su cuello. Rodaron por el piso de la cocina y fueron a parar junto a la chimenea.

¿Qué demonios sucede abajo? ¿Hipo?- Preguntó Annie

¡Sólo jugamos! ¡Ajax es… todo un travieso!- Dijo mientras forcejeaba con el dragón.

¡Bajaré en un momento y más les vale no estar haciendo un desastre!-

Hipo se valió de sus conocimientos y recordó el punto débil de Ajax. Con una mano lo alejó por el hocico y con la otra, le rascó en el pescuezo. En ese mismo instante, cayó rendido. El vikingo aprovechó para incorporarse y correr hacia la cocina.

Je je je… no puedes contra un entrenador de dragones, reptil inútil... –Se acercó a la estufa y tomó el cuchillo que estaba sobre ella. Con un aullido de dolor, lo dejó caer al suelo, mientras sacudía su mano evidentemente quemada. - ¡Aaaaaargh, me lleva el…!-

Desde la chimenea, Ajax emitió un bufido muy similar a una risa.

Annie observaba desde la escalera con la muda de ropa en los brazos.

La próxima vez, me harás caso, Haddock.- Dijo satisfecha. – Caíste redondito.-

Hipo se sintió como un idiota. Sí, sí, sí, ya lo sabía, era todo un profesional en esa materia. Por supuesto, Annie lo conocía tan bien que sabía que no se resistiría. Había dejado el cuchillo sobre la estufa encendida para que estuviera lo suficientemente caliente cuando Hipo intentara tomarlo para robar un pedazo de tarta.

¡Qué mala eres! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!-

Pues claro que lo hice a propósito, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? Ahora ven aquí y sácate esa ropa mojada. Cogerás un resfriado.-

Hipo se acercó a la chiquilla y tomó las prendas. Luego se quedó parado mirando a Annie, esperando que se retirara para poder desvestirse. Cuando se percató que no hacía ningún amago de retirarse, o al menos de voltear, arqueó las cejas, apretó los labios y miró por el rabillo del ojo.

¿Qué estás esperando?- Le preguntó extrañada Annie.

No respondió y subió aún más las cejas.

¡Cámbiate de una vez!-

No querrás que yo…- Notó cómo sus mejillas se encendían poco a poco.

¡Oh, por todos los dioses! –Exclamó con desenfado- ¿Crees que me dejarás ciega o algo por el estilo…? Está bien, está bien. Estaré en la cocina.-

Hipo esperó hasta que Annie se hubiese marchado y comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente. No es que fuera muy pudoroso, pero estar desnudo frente a ella era otra cosa. Sabía que algún día eso no importaría, y se convertiría en algo completamente natural. Ya no era un niño y tenía claro que cuando un chico y una chica estaban juntos, en algún momento… bueno, cuando dos personas se amaban… en fin… él se entendía.

No era que no la deseara. De hecho, sí lo hacía, todo el tiempo. Se volvía loco con el solo hecho de imaginarla un día enredada entre sus brazos, entregándosele por completo. Pero tenía miedo de estropear las cosas y no se atrevería a faltarle el respeto. Por lo demás, no había apuro. Tenían toda la vida por delante y era feliz con tan sólo tenerla cerca.

Annie se concentró en preparar la mesa para merendar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo cuando su novio se quitó la camisa. Su blanco y desnudo torso le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero el siguiente era un paso para el cual aún no se sentía lista, y no tenía urgencia en apurar las cosas. Confiaba en Hipo y sabía que la esperaría hasta que el momento adecuado llegase y… vale, vale. Mejor se concentraba en el pastel.

Hipo se veía gracioso en los enormes pantalones del padre de su novia. Al verlo, Annie no pudo evitar reír de buena gana.

Sí, sí, sí. Ya reiré yo cuando te toque usar la ropa de mi padre…-

Venga ya, cariño. Deja de protestar y toma un pedazo de pastel…- Le dijo Annie acercándole un plato. Hipo dio cuenta de él antes de que la muchacha se sirviera su porción. Sin necesidad de preguntarle, le cortó otro y sonrió satisfecha. Le encantaba que su novio disfrutase de sus habilidades culinarias.- …lo que no acabo de entender es dónde metes toda esa comida-

Mmmmh, es el frío. – Respondió con la boca llena- Un vikingo robusto como yo necesita alimentarse bien para soportar este clima.-

Annie levantó las cejas y apoyó el mentón sobre su mano.

Robusto, flacucho… la semántica da para mucho.-

¡Hey! – Exclamó- Este flacucho derrotó a un Muerte Roja, ¿lo recuerdas?-

Está bien, está bien… si es para que soportes este clima seguiré cocinando para ti.- Annie miró por la ventana – Por cierto, ¿qué sucede con este invierno? No ha parado de llover y nunca antes había sentido un frío como éste. Parece que este año la nieve llegará antes.-

Debe ser Jack Frost… – Dijo Hipo risueño – No me extrañaría que anduviese por ahí haciendo de las suyas.-

¿Jack Frost? – Preguntó Annie aguzando la mirada. - ¿Quién es Jack Frost?-

Hipo creyó que su chica le estaba gastando una broma, pero al ver que seguía mirándolo con expresión de pregunta, tuvo que cerciorarse.

¿No sabes quién es Jack Frost? – Annie negaba con la cabeza - ¿Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno? ¿El que trae los días nevados y que congela tu nariz? ¿Tu mamá nunca te contó una historia de Jack Frost antes de dormir?-

Mi mamá me contaba historias sobre las Guerras Púnicas y papá solía interceder a favor de los cartaginenses. Mamá se enfadaba y regañaba a papá por no reconocer las habilidades de los estrategas romanos y papá le decía que sólo era suerte. Solía quedarme dormida antes de saber quién había ganado la batalla…- Annie suspiró cansada. – Por lo general, era mamá y papá debía dormir en el sillón de la sala.-

Hipo la miró con dulzura y sonrió.

Bien, entonces tú sigue llenando mi plato de tarta y yo te la contaré…- Se levantó de su silla y echó un par de leños en la chimenea. Annie volvió a apoyar su mentón contra las manos y, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña, se dispuso a escuchar el cuento. Sería una tarde de historias.

Cuenta la leyenda… -comenzó Hipo, impostando una voz terrorífica- …que hace muuuuuuchos años atrás existió un ser…-

¡Alto! –detuvo Annie inesperadamente.– No me dijiste que fuera una historia de terror…-

No es de terror, sólo le estaba dando dramatismo…-

Pues no se lo des. Recuerda que duermo sola.-

Podríamos arreglar eso… -Dijo Hipo con gesto travieso.

No, no podemos. Ahora, pon voz de cuento para dormir o no hay tarta.-

De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Rió. Tomó un bocado de pastel y se dispuso a retomar la historia.- Hace muchos años atrás existió un muchacho normal, así como tú o como yo, que tuvo un accidente mientras patinaba en un lago congelado. Su nombre era Jack. Mientras disfrutaba deslizándose a gran velocidad por la superficie, el hielo cedió y cayó en las profundidades, sin poder volver a salir a flote. El Hombre de la Luna tuvo compasión de él y le dio una segunda oportunidad, devolviéndolo a la vida. Cuando Jack despertó en medio de la oscuridad de las aguas, emergió de ellas como el Espíritu del Invierno…-

¿Cómo podía emerger de las aguas si estaba congelado? – Terció Annie contrariada.

Con… poderes mágicos, no lo sé. Es una leyenda, Annie.- Respondió impaciente. – En fin, el Hombre de la Luna le dijo que de ahora en adelante su nombre sería Jack Frost, y que debía descubrir por sí mismo a lo que había vuelto a la vida. El chico, aún sin poder comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo, se sintió confundido y solo. Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad, y rápidamente salió de las aguas del lago…-

Con poderes mágicos.-

Con poderes mágicos. Como aún no dominaba sus habilidades, resbaló al caminar por la superficie congelada y se libró de caer de bruces al suelo, sujetándose de una rama seca. Ésta se quebró y al instante se convirtió en una especie de vara con propiedades extraordinarias. Todo lo que con ella tocaba se convertía en hielo. Jack estaba encantado e imaginó todo lo que podía hacer con su nuevo bastón. De pronto, un fuerte viento lo levantó y le hizo volar por los aires, como si de una hoja se tratase…-

Wooooooow… - Interrumpió Annie otra vez- … Jack Frost debió ser aún más flacucho que tú. Yo me preocuparía de mantenerme alejado de los lugares abiertos, Hipo…-

Ja ja ja, que divertida – Le dijo con una sonrisa irónica.- ¿Podemos concentrarnos en la historia?

Lo siento, lo siento…-

Como te estaba diciendo… - prosiguió- … Jack tenía la habilidad de volar por los aires con la ayuda del viento. Cada vez estaba más animado con la idea de ser el Espíritu del Invierno. Desde las alturas vio un pequeño poblado, y se dispuso a bajar para conocer a su gente. Pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que nadie podía verlo, ni menos oírlo. Las personas lo atravesaban como si de un fantasma se tratase. Se sintió turbado y entendió que haberse convertido en lo que ahora era, significaba una sentencia de eterna soledad. Tardó un tiempo en acostumbrarse a la idea. Pero cuando lo hizo, comenzó a disfrutar de sus poderes, y hasta el día de hoy se entretiene gastándole bromas a los que pasan distraídos por los caminos, arrojándole bolas de nieve o haciéndolos resbalar sobre los suelos escarchados. Así que, cuando veas que se avecina una blanca tormenta o sientas la punta de tu nariz congelada, sabrás que Jack Frost está cerca, trayendo consigo la ventisca y el frío del Invierno.-

¿Cómo es este Jack Frost? ¿Es guapo?- Preguntó Annie traviesa.

¿Qué tiene que ver con la historia? Además, el único chico guapo por el que tienes que preocuparte soy yo.- Le dijo con falso enojo. Al ver su plato vacío, le dio un golpecito con el tenedor para que Annie volviera a servirle más pastel.

Ahhhh, si lo sé, Hipo, pero ¿cómo voy a reconocerlo cuando lo vea? ¿Es como el Yeti o más bien como un muñeco de nieve?-

Jack Frost no existe, Annie. Es una leyenda. -Le dijo con ternura, retirándole un rizo rebelde de la frente.

Sí, al igual que los dragones.-


	2. Chapter 2: Un barco, otra vez

Al día siguiente llegó la nieve. Unos tímidos copos se precipitaron a la tierra y pintaron árboles y casas de un blanco inmaculado. A pesar del frío, los niños de Berk salieron de las casas con sus trineos de madera para deslizarse por las colinas de la aldea. El viento helado congelaba hasta al más recio de los vikingos y parecía que los fuegos encendidos en las casas no bastaban para hacer frente al inmisericorde tiempo.

Hipo había quedado con los chicos para realizar prácticas de vuelo en climas inestables. No siempre podía contarse con las condiciones apropiadas para surcar los cielos montados de sus dragones, y había que adquirir cierta destreza para controlar el manejo de los reptiles cuando las ventiscas arreciaban.

Todos se habían presentado, incluso Astrid, que en el último tiempo se había mostrado reacia a pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Los muchachos pensaban que aún estaba muy dolida por lo que había sucedido entre Annie e Hipo, y comprendían que no quisiera volver a mostrarse en público por un buen tiempo. Cuando la vieron bajar por la ladera seguida de su dragón, Torméntula, se sorprendieron gratamente.

¡Hola Astrid! – Gritó Patapez- ¡Apresúrate antes de que la nieve nos cubra por completo!-

La muchacha alzó la mano y saludó desde lejos. Hipo se sintió algo incómodo. No se había acordado de ella en el último tiempo… bueno, no al menos desde el "romántico" encuentro que tuvieron en aquella fiesta y luego del anuncio del compromiso de Annie y Marcus en la Arena de dragones. ¿Estaría enfadada con él? ¿Cómo se habría tomado lo de su noviazgo? Por su bien, esperaba que bien. Astrid podía ser muy violenta cuando se enojaba.

Por lo menos Annie aún no había llegado.

Hola, chicos. –Saludo afable.- ¿Hay lugar en este entrenamiento para una vikinga despechada?

Hipo tragó saliva.

Es broma, Hipo… -le dijo dándole un puñetazo en el brazo. Para ser amistosa, era bastante ruda.- … dejemos ese episodio atrás, ¿sí? Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu novia?-

Debería estar aquí. Ya sabes… no es muy amiga de las madrugadas.- Respondió más distendido. Era un alivio saber que finalmente se lo había tomado con madurez.

En ese momento llegó Annie, con la frazada de su cama sobre la cabeza, como solía traerla cuando le hacían levantar temprano. Ajax la seguía, con una expresión de sueño muy parecida a la de su ama.

¿A quién debo agradecer por sacarme tan temprano de la cama? ¿No podíamos comenzar más… oh, hola Astrid…-Dijo sorprendida cuando logró desenredarse de la manta. No esperaba verla ahí.

Hola… Annie. Tiempo sin verte.-

Bien, bien… – Intervino Hipo nervioso. Era mejor que las chicas no intercambiaran demasiadas palabras, o de lo contrario no sabía lo que podría suceder. - … será mejor que empecemos con la práctica. Volaremos en altura hasta que divisemos el embarcadero y luego descenderemos hasta el muelle oriente. Una vez ahí, ensayaremos los despegues en condiciones de viento, ¿de acuerdo?-

El grupo montó a sus dragones y se dispuso a comenzar con el entrenamiento. Annie se acercó a Hipo con un gran bostezo.

¿Debo mantenerme lejos de ella, verdad? -

No lo creo… –Respondió bajando la voz. - …antes de que llegara me dijo que dejáramos todo atrás.-

Al menos yo me mantendré atrás. Digo, por si se le ocurre dispararme por la espalda.-

Hipo rió.

Vamos pequeña, dale una oportunidad. Ya ha pasado algún tiempo y me pareció sincera.-

Annie se encogió de hombros y alzó el vuelo. Hipo la siguió.

Debieron hacer grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse nivelados. A medida que ascendían, la atmósfera se tornaba más inestable y el vuelo se hacía dificultoso. El viento golpeaba de manera intermitente, cobrando gran fuerza de manera imprevista.

¡Manténgase agachados! ¡De esa manera ganarán estabilidad!- Les gritaba el entrenador agazapado sobre el lomo de Chimuelo.

¡Hipo, hay demasiado viento!- Gritó Brutacio tratando de equilibrarse sobre la montura. – No creo que podamos ir muy lejos!-

¡Será mejor que volvamos! ¡Esto se está poniendo peligroso!- El dragón de Astrid luchaba contra las potentes ráfagas con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así no lograba estabilizarse.

¡Bien, bajemos hasta el risco del que despegamos! ¡Manténgase juntos! –Ordenó. Echó un vistazo a Annie quien se había quedado atrás. Ajax no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente al viento y apenas podía mantenerse en el aire. Trató de acercarse lo más que pudo a ella, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la corriente seguía empujándolo en la dirección contraria. - ¡¿Estás bien, Annie?!-

¡Ajax está cansado! ¡Tengo que bajarlo antes de que nos arrastre…!-

En ese mismo momento, una fuerte racha empujo a la muchacha y a su dragón hacía atrás. Annie perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la montura en dirección al risco sin que Hipo alcanzara a cogerla.

¡Annie!- Gritó horrorizado. Lanzó a Chimuelo en picada para atajarla, pero una nueva ráfaga los sacó del camino, alejándolos aún más de la pelirroja.

Astrid fue más hábil. Torméntula tenía más fuerza que el Furia Nocturna y podía mantener el curso vertical sin que el viento les desviara tanto. Se dejó caer a toda velocidad y logró tomar a Annie por la mano, un poco antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Rápidamente la subió al lomo del dragón y bajó hasta la playa junto al risco, logrando aterrizar a salvo. El resto de los chicos hicieron lo mismo, pero la corriente los había dispersado, por lo que tocaron tierra en diferentes lugares.

Annie respiraba agitada. Estaba aun más pálida que de costumbre y tenía los ojos desorbitados. Se llevó una mano al pecho para calmar sus fuertes palpitaciones y con la otra se apoyó exhausta sobre el lomo del Nader. Astrid le ayudó a desmontar.

¡Vaya susto! Por poco no te atajo. –Le dijo la vikinga tendiéndole la mano. Pudo sentir como la pobre temblaba de pies a cabeza. – Deberías usar un arnés que te mantenga unida a Ajax.-

¿Dónde está Ajax? – Preguntó sobresaltada. Miró en derredor y para su tranquilidad vio al animal a salvo descansando sobre la arena. – Gracias a Odín…-

Hipo y el resto se acercaron corriendo hasta las chicas. Todos estaban bien, salvo Patapez, que había caído en el agua y tiritaba de frío.

¡Annie! ¡Annie, por todos los cielos! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó abrazándola angustiado.

Estoy bien, solo un poco asustada. Una ráfaga nos golpeó y no pude sostenerme. De no haber sido por Astrid… - Se separó de Hipo y miró a la rubia con sincera gratitud. – Muchas gracias, Astrid. Te debo una.-

Dos, en realidad… - Todos la miraron confundidos – Me debes la vida… y un novio.-

Silencio incómodo. Solo volvieron a respirar cuando Astrid se echó a reir.

Vamos, regresemos a casa o Patapez quedará hecho una estatua de hielo.- Dijo la vikinga rodeando al muchacho con su brazo.

Hipo volvió a abrazar a Annie. Le dio un gran beso. La miró con sus enormes ojos verdes y sonrió aliviado.

Hablando de flacuchas arrastradas por el viento…-

No te atrevas, Haddock.-

Los muchachos cogieron a sus dragones y se dispusieron a volver a la aldea. Mientras subían por la ladera, Brutilda miró hacia el mar y se percató de algo interesante.

¡Un barco! – Gritó apuntando hacia el horizonte.

Hipo y Annie se paralizaron. Vieron una embarcación a lo lejos, meciéndose sobre las olas, que se dirigía en dirección a Berk.

Viene hacia nosotros, ¿serán romanos otra vez? – Preguntó Patapez preocupado.

El joven entrenador apretó la mano de su novia. Annie afinó la vista y trató de identificar la vela de la embarcación.

No creo que sean romanos… –Dijo sin dejar de mirar.- …pero no logro identificar el dibujo de la vela.-

Aun así no deben verte. No podemos arriesgarnos. Vámonos ya, Annie. –dijo Hipo apresurando el paso- La última vez que vimos un barco acercándose hacia Berk no fueron buenas noticias.-


	3. Chapter 3: Jack Frost

Hipo, me estás haciendo daño…- Dijo Annie tratando de zafarse de la mano de su novio. Hipo no la escuchó y siguió jalándola por el camino.

Vamos, Annie, tenemos que llegar a la Aldea y esconderte. No tenemos mucho tiempo.-

Ya te dije que no creo que sean romanos.-

¡No puedes estar segura! –

Creo saber reconocer un barco romano cuando lo veo. Por lo demás, puedo caminar sola, gracias. –Le dijo algo enfadada.

Lo siento, pero no correremos el riesgo.-

Hipo, cálmate ya –Intervino Astrid- Aun están lejos… cielos, pareces un desquisiado…-

El muchacho frunció el ceño, pero no dejó de arrastrar a Annie. Finalmente, la chica se zafó de un tirón y se plantó de brazos cruzados en la mitad del camino.

¡Basta, Hipo! –Le dijo enojada- ¡No voy a esconderme por el resto de mi vida! Marco prometió que se encargaría de que no volvieran a molestarnos y confío en que así será. Si esto significa que tendré que vivir asustada, prefiero irme de Berk.-

Annie, han pasado sólo unas cuantas semanas… -Dijo poniéndose frente a ella. - … ¿es necesario que te arriesgues? –

No, pero necesitas calmarte, ¿quieres?-

Annie, por favor… debes esconderte. No lo soportaría…-

Hipo sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón al recordar lo que había sucedido. Sí, tal vez estaba actuando de manera exagerada, pero le aterraba pensar en que podían llevársela de nuevo. La tomó por el rostro y la besó. Annie bajó la guardia.

Está bien. Pero quiero que tengas claro que también puedo defenderme sola.-

El muchacho no estaba tan seguro de eso. Para él, Annie era frágil, y muy osada a la vez. Su actitud temeraria solía meterla en problemas, por lo que sentía que debía cuidarla con su vida.

El grupo se apresuró. La suave nieve que caía sobre sus cabezas comenzó a hacerse cada vez más intensa y dificultaba el camino. Las huellas sobre el suelo se cubrían rápidamente y el frío arreciaba implacable.

Me ocultaré en el bosque, Hipo. – Dijo la muchacha cubriéndose con la capucha de su capa y enfilando por el desvío hacia la hondonada. – Pero sólo lo haré para que te tranquilices. Espero que después de que te des cuenta de que tenía razón confíes un poco más en mí.-

Gracias, Annie. Apenas sepa qué sucede iré a buscarte. Me sentiría mejor si alguien te acompañase hasta allá…-

¡Oh, por favor!- Terció impaciente- ¡Hipo, no soy una niña…!-

Vamos, Annie… -Intervino Astrid cogiéndola por el brazo.- Yo te acompañaré. Ya no sigamos perdiendo tiempo.-

Annie se sintió un poco incómoda. ¿Astrid? ¿Ofreciéndole ayuda? ¿Salvándole la vida? Definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto loco en las últimas semanas. Pero ya se había cansado de protestar, así que no dijo nada más y aceptó la compañía de la rubia vikinga.

Vamos, Ajax. Todavía nos queda camino.-

Ve tranquilo, Hipo. Estaremos bien.-

Las muchachas se alejaron por el desvío. Hipo se quedó observándolas unos momentos. Suspiró intranquilo. El barco seguía avanzando y llegaría en cosa de minutos. Sólo esperaba que Annie tuviera razón y que no se tratara de romanos.

Astrid y Annie animaban a sus dragones para que les siguieran. No podían volar hasta la hondonada, de lo contrario llamarían la atención y serían vistas por los tripulantes del barco. Caminaron en silencio hasta que la dueña de Torméntula rompió el hielo.

Sé que estás molesta porque Hipo te sobreprotege… -comenzó- … pero lo hace porque está asustado, Annie. Debió ser muy difícil para él cuando todos pensamos que estabas… bueno, ya sabes… muerta.-

Lo sé, y no lo culpo. Pero debe aprender a confiar en mí. He estado estos últimos años sola, ¿sabes? Y nada me ha pasado. Puedo defenderme por mi cuenta.-

Deja que él lo haga también, Annie. –Aconsejó Astrid sacudiendo la nieve de su cabello.- A los hombres les gusta sentir que deben protegernos, aunque nosotras podamos hacerlo. Sobre todo Hipo, que piensa que debe esforzarse el doble por demostrar que es capaz.-

Annie asintió en silencio. Era verdad. Hipo estaba constantemente tratando de hacerle saber a todos que ya no era un niño, y que era tan bueno como el resto de los vikingos. A ella no le importaba. Sabía lo que valía y no necesitaba ningún tipo de demostración para creer que su novio era el más increíble de los muchachos de Berk… y del mundo entero.

Te ama demasiado, Annie. Se le nota cuando te mira. –Le soltó después de un silencio reflexivo- Fui muy tonta al interponerme entre ustedes.-

Annie no podía creer lo que escuchaba. De veras que el mundo se había vuelto loco.

Bueno, si me apresuras, yo también pensé alguna vez que el destino de ustedes era estar juntos. Él, el hijo del jefe de la aldea, y bueno, tú… la vikinga más valiente y hábil.-

¡Vaya! – Exclamó sorprendida Astrid- Gracias por el cumplido.-

Todo fue bastante inesperado. Jamás me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Hipo hasta que pensé que lo había perdido.-

Sé a lo que te refieres. Ahora que lo he pensado con más calma, me doy cuenta que yo también asumí que debíamos estar juntos, pero por las razones equivocadas. Creo que nunca pude verlo más que como… un hermano pequeño.- Astrid se detuvo frente a Annie y la cogió de las manos. –Oye, siento haber sido tan desagradable contigo. Me he dado cuenta de que eres una buena chica y tal vez podamos llegar a ser amigas.-

Annie sonrió. Después de todo, Astrid no era tan mala como parecía.

Yo también siento haber dicho las cosas que te dije… -Le dio un cariñoso abrazo.- …y de verdad creo que podremos llegar a ser buenas amigas.-

Sin notarlo, habían llegado a la hondonada. Los dragones se refugiaron bajo los árboles y se echaron sobre la nieve. Estaban bastante cansados. Annie y Astrid se dirigieron a una pequeña cueva que estaba escondida en las paredes rocosas de la ladera que cerraba el valle.

Aquí estarás a salvo… -dijo Astrid- … yo volveré a la aldea para saber qué es lo que está sucediendo y para decirle a Hipo que te encuentras bien. Apenas tengamos noticias, vendremos por ti.-

Gracias de nuevo, Astrid. Por todo.-

Volveremos pronto.-

La rubia vikinga corrió hasta su dragón y de un salto montó en su lomo. Salieron volando a toda velocidad.

Annie se sentó en una roca y abrazó sus piernas para mantenerse caliente. Había escogido un mal día para mantenerse escondida fuera de casa. El frío se había vuelto insoportable y en medio de la nieve no encontraría nada seco para hacer un fuego. Entonces recordó que la manta con la que había salido en la mañana estaba en el morral de Ajax. Tiritando, caminó con dificultad hacia su dragón, que al verla venir levantó, su cabeza y la miró compungido.

Tranquilo, no iremos a ninguna parte. Sigue descansando… perezoso.- Le dijo rascándole entre los ojos. Con manos temblorosas, buscó en la bolsa que colgaba de la montura.

De pronto, ella y Ajax oyeron un ruido entre los árboles junto a la laguna. El dragón rápidamente se levantó y gruñó en esa dirección. Annie se agachó tras él y se mantuvo lo más quieta posible, rogando que, quien fuera que estuviese ahí, no la hubiera visto. Se cubrió de cuerpo entero con la manta y lentamente alzó su cabeza por sobre el lomo del animal para poder mirar hacia el bosquecillo.

Pudo ver que de las ramas de uno de los árboles se desprendía la nieve, como si algo hubiera saltado sobre ella. Annie sintió miedo. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba allí, estaba espiándolos, y eso no podía ser bueno.

Lentamente Annie volvió a abrir su morral y buscó en él su honda. La sacó junto con unas piedras de buen tamaño que había guardado en caso de que las necesitase.

Bien, Ajax, -susurró- nos acercaremos un poco… lentamente…-

El dragón avanzó agazapado hacia el origen de los ruidos, protegiendo a Annie con su cuerpo. La muchacha aguzó la mirada para poder distinguir lo que se movía entre los árboles. Cuando estuvieron cerca, cargó su honda y se preparó para disparar. Cuando sintió el sonido de unas pisadas sobre la nieve, miró bajo el cuello de Ajax y vio algo moverse entre el follaje. Con la agilidad de un lince, se apoyó sobre la montura y soltó la liga, lanzando la piedra hacia donde creía que se encontraba el acechador.

Se escuchó un quejido seguido de un golpe seco sobre el suelo nevado. Le había dado.

Annie se descubrió la cabeza y se puso de pie rápidamente para ver a su víctima, aún detrás de Ajax. Pero no logró ver nada más que una bola de nieve estrellándosele en el rostro.

¡Me lleva el…!- Grito furiosa, quitándose el hielo de la cara-. ¡¿Quién dmonios está ahí?!-

Volvió a cargar la honda y ahora caminó con pasos seguros hacia los árboles. Si se trataba de una broma, fuera quien fuera, lo pagaría muy caro. Ajax la siguió.

Entró al bosquecillo esperando ver a su atacante. Un poco más adelante vio que caía nieve desde un frondoso pino. Miró hacia arriba y logró divisar a un muchacho encaramado en las ramas del árbol.

¡Quién quiera que seas, baja de inmediato de ahí!- Le gritó al tiempo que le apuntaba amenazante con su honda.

En principio, el chico no se movió. Parecía que estuviera sonriendo de manera traviesa. Juntó un poco de nieve entre sus manos y la transformó en una bola perfecta. Cuando Annie se dio cuenta de que se la volvería a arrojar, tensó aún más la liga y hundió sus pies en el hielo para poder equilibrarse.

Ni lo pienses, idiota. –le dijo- Atrévete a arrojarme esa bola y te vuelo los dientes.-

Solo entonces el chico borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Se quedó un rato inmóvil, con el proyectil en la mano y con cara de sorpresa. Miró a Annie directamente a los ojos y trató de decirle algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. La vikinga comenzaba a impacientarse.

Soltó la bola de nieve. Tomó una rama de extraña forma y se lanzó desde lo alto del árbol. Lo que debió ser una caída estrepitosa, resultó un suave aterrizaje, como si se tratase de una hoja que se desprende del vástago en otoño. Era tan blanco como la espuma de mar, y tenía los ojos más azules y transparentes que Annie hubiera visto jamás. Su cabello albino y despeinado le daba un aspecto rebelde y a la vez encantador. Llevaba pantalones cortados en las pantorrillas, los pies descalzos y una delgada y algo roída capa cubriendo su espalda. El muchacho avanzó lentamente hacia Annie , observándola como si se tratase de un fantasma.

¡No te acerques! – Le advirtió.

Se detuvo. Por fin logró sacar la voz

¿Puedes verme?-

Annie le profirió una mirada de confusión y enfado.

¿De verdad… de verdad me ves?- Insistió.

Pero qué… ¡Claro que te veo!- Le dijo, como si de algo evidente se tratara.

El chico sonrió y se tomó la cabeza, eufórico. Parecía fuera de sí.

Nunca antes nadie había logrado verme. Esto es… esto es… ¡es increíble!-

Annie lo miró extrañada. Su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad. La rama en forma de bastón que llevaba en sus manos, su suave aterrizaje luego de precipitarse desde lo alto del árbol, la bola de escarcha, el frío permanente…

La nieve.

Bajó la honda. Ahora era Annie la que le miraba con incrédulo asombro.

Eres Jack Frost…-


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Me conoces?

¿Me conoces?- Le preguntó el muchacho acercándosele. La miraba estupefacto, como si se tratase de la visión más maravillosa a la que se hubiese enfrentado jamás.

Bueno, no desde hace mucho tiempo… - Contestó Annie- …alguien me contó sobre ti.-

Jack sonrió. Nadie lo habían visto desde… bueno, nadie le había visto jamás. De inmediato supo que se trataba de alguien especial.

Esto es nuevo… -Dijo Jack alborotando su blanca cabellera y mirándole con la misma expresión traviesa que le había proferido desde lo alto del árbol.- …nadie me había visto antes. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Annie… de Berk… –Respondió guardando finalmente su honda. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que, a pesar de tratarse de alguien que no conocía, no corría ningún peligro. – Oye, ¿es tu culpa que haga tanto frío?-

Jack rió.

Sí, podría decirse que sí.-

Pues haz que pare… - le dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos- … tendré que estar escondida en este lugar por algún tiempo y no quiero que me encuentren hecha una estatua de hielo-

Es invierno, ¿qué esperabas?-

No sé… ¿compasión?-

Bastó que Jack mirara hacia el cielo para que la nieve dejara de caer repentinamente. La miró satisfecho.

¿Mejor?-

Mucho mejor…-Respondió Annie retirando la capucha de su cabeza. Jack se quedó observándola unos instantes. Tenía el cabello más rojizo que hubiese visto en toda su vida, y unos ojos verde-miel hechizantes. Era una chica realmente bella.

¿De qué te escondes? ¿Eres acaso una forajida?- Le preguntó cuando finalmente salió del trance. Trató de disimularlo caminando despreocupado hacia la laguna y dibujando en el agua unos cuantos remolinos de escarcha.

Es… una historia larga.-

El muchacho se sentó sobre una roca de la orilla y le hizo un gesto con la mano, como esperando que se la contase.

¿Por qué no me cuentas la tuya primero?- Le sugirió- Debe ser por lejos más interesante que la de una chica viviendo en una aldea perdida en el mar…-

¿Qué quieres saber?-

Pues… todo. De dónde vienes, cómo haces… lo de los remolinos… -le dijo señalándole con el dedo los dibujos que había hecho en el agua- …qué tan viejo eres, cómo sobrevives con los pies descalzos…-

Vaya…- Rió-… eres una chica rara, ¿verdad? Nunca pensé que alguien me preguntaría eso cuando lograra verme… Está bien, está bien. Supongo que ya sabes cómo llegué a convertirme en Jack Frost…-

Annie replicó el mismo gesto que había hecho Jack hace algunos instantes, como instándole a que le contara la historia completa.

Caí en las aguas congeladas de un lago cuando se rompió el hielo en que patinaba. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado en medio de un silencio abrumador, con la luz de la luna iluminando todo a mi alrededor. Fue esa misma Luna, m{as bien, el Hombre de la Luna, quien me dijo quién era… pero nunca a lo que había venido, sólo que había sido elegido para convertirme en el Espíritu del Invierno…-

Woooooooow…- exclamó Annie- … ¿y aún hablas con el Hombre de la Luna?-

A veces. Pero no es muy buen conversador, ¿sabes? Hay veces en las que ni se molesta en contestar… -

Tú hablas con la Luna y yo soy la rara…-

Jack quiso responderle, pero supuso que tenía razón. Siguió con la historia.

Luego de unos días descubrí que tenía ciertos poderes sobre los elementos. Podía controlar el agua, el viento, la escarcha y la nieve a mi antojo. Pero también descubrí que, por desgracia, nadie podía verme. Supongo que es el precio que un Espíritu del Invierno tiene que pagar.-

Sus ojos se oscurecieron por unos instantes.

A veces me gustaría que nadie pudiese verme. Sobre todo en las mañanas...-

Jack volvió a sonreír.

Tienes respuestas para todo, ¿eh?- Continuó- Al principio fue desolador. Pero de a poco me acostumbré. Te sientes… libre siendo invisible. No tienes responsabilidades y puedes hacer lo que te plazca cuando y donde quieras. Es divertido repartir tormentas de nieve por aquí y por allá. La mayoría lo disfruta, sobre todo los más pequeños. Así transcurre el tiempo. Voy de un lugar a otro constantemente, llevando el invierno conmigo… tan libre como un ave…-

Como una gaviota, por lo… pálido…digo - Apuntó Annie, señalándole el rostro con inocencia.

Cielos, en verdad no sabía quedarse callada. Prefirió cambiar el tema rápidamente.

¿Y qué haces cuando acaba el invierno?-

Pues… me voy a otro lugar. Busco sitios en donde el Invierno haya llegado y me instalo por temporadas.-

Debe ser algo perturbador no poder quedarte en un sitio para siempre…-

¿De qué hablas? ¡Es genial! No alcanzo a aburrirme de un lugar cuando ya estoy en otro, cubriendo de blanco las casas, congelando lagunas, creando ventiscas…-

Arrojando bolas de nieve en la cara de la gente… - Agregó Annie, con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa burlona.-

¡Vamos, fue divertido!-

Igual de divertido que darte con una piedra, ¿verdad?-

Frost se frotó la frente, aún adolorido por el impacto.

Tienes muy buena puntería…- Le dijo sonriendo travieso.- No pensé que pudieras verme…-

¡Vaya, esa sí es buena excusa!-

Lo sé, lo sé. No es la mejor. Es sólo que… aún me parece imposible estar hablando con alguien… no sé por qué sólo tú has logrado verme. Supongo que eres la única que realmente cree en mí.-

Sí, pero no te emociones, ¿eh?- Dijo Annie.- En un par de meses deberás irte de nuevo y no me gustan las despedidas, así que me esforzaré en que caigas gordo.-

Jack soltó la carcajada. Annie comenzaba a agradarle.

Eso no pasará hasta que salga el primer brote…- Le dijo señalando el Ciruelo que coronaba la laguna. – Cuando eso suceda, tendré que marcharme pronto. Cada cosa en este mundo tiene su ciclo, y si me quedase demasiado tiempo en un sitio, la Primavera no lograría llegar. Las semillas morirían y las aves no anidarían... Sin embargo, y hasta entonces, me tendrás un tiempo por aquí… y quieras o no terminaré por agradarte.-

Tal vez… si no sigues arrojándome bolas de nieve en la cara.-

El pálido muchacho se puso de pie con la ayuda de su bastón.

Bien, Annie de Berk…- le dijo elevándose sobre el suelo y parándose con increíble equilibrio sobre el báculo.- …esa es mi historia. Ahora cuéntame la tuya.-

Annie narró lo que había sido su vida entre Berk y Roma, de cómo ella y el resto de los chicos habían logrado entrenar a sus dragones, su compromiso arreglado con Marcus, el secuestro y su muerte fingida. También le contó sobre su historia con Hipo y por qué debía permanecer escondida. Al final del relato, Jack ya estaba enterado de gran parte de la vida de la muchacha. Le pareció fascinante que esa chica de apariencia frágil, pero de mirada inquietante y misteriosa, hubiese vivido tantas cosas increíbles en tan poco tiempo. Para tratarse de una muchacha de una aldea perdida en el mar, tenía muy buenas historias para contar.

Por ahora tengo que esperar… escondida. No es que me agrade la idea, pero Hipo se puso algo nervioso y pensé que sería mejor estar aquí hasta que todo pase-

¿Hipo?- Preguntó Jack con un gesto que a Annie no le pareció muy amigable.- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-

Uno tan extraño como Frost… - respondió con astucia. Jack se encogió de hombros. –Ya lo conocerás, aunque no sé si logre verte. Él cree que sólo eres una leyenda.-

Bah, no creo que sea tan interesante de todas formas.-

¡No lo conoces! – Exclamó ofendida – Es sólo que… bueno, Hipo es un tanto… escéptico para algunas cosas. Y es posible que piense que estoy loca… aunque yo creo que no tengo que esforzarme tanto para convencerlo de eso… pero si le cuento que te conocí… bien, no va a creerme de todas formas… - Reflexionó unos instantes- …Sip, será mejor que no le dé demasiados detalles.-

Bueno, si quiere conocerme, aquí estaré.-

Hasta que salga el primer brote-

Hasta que salga el primer brote- Repitió Jack sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima. Inesperadamente, se descubrió anhelando que ese primer brote tardara mucho tiempo antes de decidirse a salir a la luz.


	5. Capítulo 5: Leyendas son Leyendas

**_Uffff... esto de escribir no me deja en paz! No puedo parar! o más bien, estos chicos no paran de darme motivos para escribir. Espero que lo disfruten y ya saben que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos. Esperen el siguiente capítulo!_**

Si bien el barco que los chicos vieron acercarse a Berk no era romano, igualmente significaba malas noticias.

Heather fue quien las trajo.

Había cogido la embarcación que sus padres habían usado para escapar de la isla de los Marginados apenas supo de los planes de Alvin. Sin pensarlo dos veces, marchó a toda vela hacia alta mar para reunirse con Estoico e Hipo lo antes posible.

Vienen hacia acá. Deben estar a no más de seis días de distancia.- Le anunció mientras descendía hacia el muelle.

¿Alvin? ¿A Berk? ¿Qué demonios quiere ahora?- Preguntó Bocón ayudando a la muchacha.

Lo mismo que siempre ha querido, me imagino- Se adelantó Hipo. Si bien estaba preocupado por su destino, cualquier cosa era mejor que el peligro que habría corrido Annie de tratarse de los hombres del César.

Imaginas bien, Hipo. Quieren hacer una alianza con ustedes y los dragones para dominar la península. Harán lo que sea necesario para hacerse de sus reptiles.-

¿Qué pasará si no accedemos?- Preguntó Estoico.

Se llevarán a Hipo a la fuerza. Finalmente es lo que más quieren. Desean que él les enseñe cómo domarlos. Y si no lo consiguen por las buenas, encontrarán la forma de conseguirlo por las malas.-

Hipo tragó saliva. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan importante? Hasta hace más de un año no pasaba de ser un inconveniente, un incómodo problema para todos, y ahora estaba a punto de desatarse un infierno por su culpa.

Estoico endureció la mirada y empuñó su hacha con fuerza.

Eso está por verse. No haremos alianza alguna con esos traidores… ¡y menos permitiré que se lleven a mi hijo!-

Pero debemos estar preparados… –Intervino el muchacho- Tenemos que ser más inteligentes que ellos y adelantar alguna estrategia-

Es verdad. Zarparé ahora mismo a buscar al resto de los vikingos que se encuentran de pesca en alta mar. Mientras más seamos, más difícil se lo haremos.-

Bien, Hipo, te quedarás a cargo del taller, como en los viejos tiempos- Dijo Bocón dejando caer su amistosa pero increíblemente pesada mano sobre el hombro del chico. –Iré a empacar mis calzones.-

No, Bocón. Necesito que te quedes en la isla, por si Alvin llegase antes.-

Ah, pues bien… -Exclamó con desenfado- De todas formas no me sentía tan cómodo con la idea de dejarle a tu muchacho la herrería. Los viejos hábitos no abandonan a un peligro ambulante como Hipo, ¿verdad? No me habría gustado volver y enterarme que ya no tengo trabajo-

Hipo lo miró molesto, pero resignado. Habían cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Gracias… por la muestra de confianza, Bocón-

De nada, hijo.-

Estoico no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a soltar las amarras de su barco.

Que la tripulación se prepare. Partimos cuanto antes.- Se dirigió a Heather con sincera gratitud- Gracias, Heather. Nos has ahorrado la desagradable sorpresa.-

La chica asintió satisfecha. Se volvió hacia su amigo.

Tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh? Lástima que sea en estas condiciones…-

Fuiste muy valiente al venir a avisarnos, Heather. Eres una buena amiga.-

No es nada- Dijo la chica cargando su morral al hombro- Ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo por mí.-

Debo ir por Annie. Todavía sigue escondida en la hondonada.- Hipo montó a Chimuelo y enganchó su prótesis en el estribo. Hacía mucho frío y estaba preocupado por su novia.

Pues a estas alturas, más que escondida, congelada, diría yo.- Añadió Brutacio arqueando las cejas y frotándose las manos para entrar en calor.

Hipo voló a toda velocidad hasta donde se encontraba su Annie. La encontró cubierta con su manta de las mañanas, sentada junto a Ajax cerca del lago. Estaba quebrando la fina escarcha que se encontraba sobre la superficie con una ramita seca. Al verlo acercarse, se puso de pie con toda tranquilidad.

Te dije que no eran romanos…- Le espetó mientras el chico descendía de la montura del dragón.

¿Cómo lo sabes?-

¿Acaso eran romanos?-

Pues no…-

Annie alzó las manos con fingida impaciencia.

Era Heather.-

¿Heather?- preguntó extrañada - ¿Heather la roba-libros?-

Asintió.

No son buenas noticias. Alvin llegará a Berk en unos días. Quiere que nos unamos para dominar Escandinavia, de lo contrario…-

Annie se inquietó. No le gustaba para nada lo que creía que Hipo estaba por decirle.

¿De lo contrario qué, Hipo?-

Querrán llevarme a la fuerza para que les enseñe a entrenar a sus dragones-

La muchacha se sobresaltó. Con el rostro compungido, se lanzó a los brazos de su Hipo.

No lo permitiremos, ¿verdad? No dejaremos que nada malo te pase. Yo misma acabaré con Alvin si es necesario…-

Tú… -Dijo Hipo tomándola por los hombros y besándola en los labios- …no tienes de qué preocuparte. Mucho menos te enfrentarás a un vikingo loco y cruel como Alvin. Papá fue en busca de los pescadores a alta mar, y a su regreso planearemos la defensa.-

O el ataque. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre una buena defensa.-

Hipo meneó la cabeza con impaciencia. Cariñosamente, le apartó un rizo rebelde que colgaba sobre su frente.

¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe por ti, Ann? Eres demasiado temeraria y osada. Nunca mides el peligro y siempre estás…-

Nunca, nunca, nunca, siempre, siempre, siempre… - Interrumpió burlona- …blaaaah, blaaaah, blaaah… ¿ya podemos irnos?-

Hipo sonrió cansado. Pelear con Annie era un caso perdido.

Vámonos ya.- Dijo cogiéndola de la mano y ayudándola a montar a Ajax.

Por cierto, ¿ya viste a Jack Frost?- Le dijo apuntando al muchacho que los observaba en silencio muy cerca de ellos. Hipo miró hacia donde le indicaba y sólo vio los árboles cubiertos de nieve y el lago escarchado.

Si… finalmente ha llegado la nieve. Tarde o temprano debía aparecer.-

Entonces Annie comprendió que Hipo creía que las leyendas eran sólo eso. Leyendas. Dirigió una mirada disimulada a Jack y se encogió de hombros. Frost le sonrió de vuelta, resignado, y se despidió con la mano.

¿Volveré a verte?- Le preguntó.

Claro. Estaré aquí todo el invierno, ¿recuerdas?-

Hipo la miró extrañado.

¿Con quién hablas?-

¿Con quién más? ¡Con Jack Frost, por supuesto!- Le respondió con una sonrisa infantil.

El muchacho volvió a menear la cabeza y se dispuso a alzar el vuelo.

No más historias para ti, pequeña.-

La nieve comenzaba a caer nuevamente sobre las cabezas descubiertas de los muchachos y un viento helado se coló por debajo de las alas de los dragones, elevándolos hacia el cielo gris.


	6. Capítulo 6: Hipo decide no ser feliz

Hipo dejó a Annie en casa y volvió con su padre para despedirse. Encontró a Estoico empacando algunas cosas para el viaje, muy concentrado en no olvidar nada. Apenas notó cuando Hipo abrió la puerta.

¿Necesitas ayuda, papá?-

Hipo… -Dijo ausente, como saliendo de una ensoñación- …qué bueno que alcanzo a conversar contigo antes de marcharme.-

Cuando Estoico quería "conversar" sólo podía significar dos cosas. Hipo estaba en problemas o se trataba de algo muy serio.

Si estás preocupado por que haga alguna estupidez, no te aflijas. Sea lo que sea, Bocón no me lo permitirá…-

Siéntate, hijo. –Le dijo cerrando el morral que había dispuesto para llevar en la travesía.

Esto no se estaba poniendo mejor.

¿Qué… sucede?-

El gigantesco vikingo suspiró preocupado. Dejó el equipaje a un lado y se sentó frente a Hipo.

Es necesario que estés consiente de algunas cosas. Desde el momento en el que aprendiste a controlar a los dragones, te hiciste de un poder muy valioso… y codiciado a la vez. Como sabes, todo gran poder implica grandes responsabilidades.-

El muchacho se sintió un tanto incómodo. Palabras como "gran poder" o "grandes responsabilidades" vaticinaban "grandes problemas". Se acomodó en su asiento y apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas.

Esas… responsabilidades de las que te hablo se refieren a las personas que te rodean, a las personas que amas. Y no siempre es fácil asumirlas…-

Hipo lo miró impaciente. Prefería al vikingo rudo y de pocas palabras. El padre comunicativo le estaba dando jaqueca.

Papá, pensé que tenías prisa… digo… si hay algo que tengas que decirme…-

Es Annie, hijo. – Lanzó por fin.

¿Annie? ¿Qué… pasa con Annie?-

Esto será difícil, Hipo… - Restregó sus ojos con fuerza. – Lo que tengo que decirte no te gustará…-

Basta, papá. Me estas asustando…-

En el momento que le digamos a Alvin que no estamos dispuestos a hacer esa alianza, comenzará un infierno para ti. Te obligará a enseñarle lo que sabes atacando tu punto débil… Y ese punto débil es Annie. –

El entrenador de dragones tuvo un sentimiento de angustia en el pecho muy parecido al que había sentido al ver a Craso arrastrando a Annie hacia su barco para llevarla a Roma a la fuerza. Pensar en ello le había hecho recordar todos aquellos terribles momentos que sufrió cuando creyó que ya no volvería a verla jamás. Se quedó en silencio, con la respiración agitada.

La utilizará para llegar a ti. Es por eso que debes protegerla.-

Enseguida comprendió que su padre tenía razón. Había que hacer algo, y rápido.

La llevaré lejos…- dijo poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a partir en ese mismo momento- … la llevaré a un lugar en donde nadie pueda encontrarla. Al menos hasta que esto acabe. Nos iremos ahora mismo y me encargaré…-

Annie no va a aceptarlo, y tú lo sabes bien.- Interrumpió, pesaroso- No dejará que la saques de Berk ni menos que luches solo contra los Marginados.-

¿Entonces cómo voy a protegerla, papá? -Hipo comenzaba a desesperarse- ¿La encierro en su casa hasta que todo este asunto se solucione? ¿Le doy una espada para que pelee a mi lado?-

Debes romper con ella.-

Hipo se paralizó. Se le vino el mundo a los pies. Cada gota de su sangre se tornó tan fría como la nieve que caía fuera. Bajó la vista y apretó los puños.

Y no puedes decirle la verdad. Si lo haces, se pondrá más desafiante y querrá demostrarte que no necesita que la protejas. Hijo… -Dijo Estoico acercándose a Hipo y cogiéndolo cariñosamente por los hombros- Conozco a esa niña como si fuera mi hija, y tú también. Es obstinada e imprudente. Si le dices el motivo real de por qué ya no puedes estar con ella, sólo herirás su orgullo y hará todo lo contrario a lo que le pidas. Debes alejarla lo más posible, Hipo.-

Maldición, odiaba que tuviera razón. Annie no rompería con él para protegerse. Pensaría que era una cobardía y lucharía con dientes y uñas a su lado. Y no podía permitírselo. Era una muchacha valiente y hábil, pero no lo suficiente como para enfrentar a Alvin. No se perdonaría jamás si algo, cualquier cosa, por pequeña que fuera, le pasaba por su culpa. Se le destrozaba el corazón, pero la única forma de protegerla era alejándola.

Alejarse de su Annie. No había nada en el mundo que quisiera menos que eso. Y sin embargo debía hacerlo. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podían ser dos chicos normales pasándosela bien y haciendo lo que las personas de su edad hacían para divertirse? Ser vikingos era una carga tremenda y con el pasar del tiempo se hacía más y más pesada. Tal vez el destino de ellos no era estar juntos y sólo estaban pagando las consecuencias por desafiarlo.

Pero renunciar a ella… era por mucho lo más doloroso que le tocaría vivir. Ya ni siquiera podía recordar cómo era feliz antes, sin ella a su lado. La amaba tanto… y por ese amor que le tenía, sabía que tendría que dejarla.

Recordó a Marcus. Él también la había amado. Y él le había enseñado que el enamorarse de alguien significaba sacrificar la felicidad misma por la del ser querido. Se prometió que nunca olvidaría eso.

No tenía opción.

Confío en que harás lo correcto –Dijo Estoico. Tomó su morral y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de cruzar el umbral, dio un último vistazo a Hipo, que seguía ahí parado, con las manos empuñadas y el rostro congestionado. Odiaba verlo sufrir. – Eres un buen chico sé que la amas.-

Y se marchó.

Hipo apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos como si estuviera padeciendo una tortura insoportable. Con todas sus fuerzas, dio tantos puñetazos en la pared que terminó por romperse la mano. Ni siquiera ese dolor pudo hacerle dejar de sentir el que ahora le embargaba el corazón.


	7. Capítulo 7: Las espadas de Annie

Estoico partió esa misma mañana en busca de los vikingos que se encontraban de pesca en alta mar. Tendrían que contar con toda la ayuda que fuera posible para enfrentar lo que se venía.

Hipo cogió a Chimuelo y se fue lejos de la aldea. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para ordenar su cabeza y terminar de convencerse de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo mejor para Annie. Y para el resto de los habitantes de Berk.

Menos para él.

Se dirigió a la playa en donde se habían besado por primera vez. Era algo dramático, pero de alguna forma, se sentiría más tranquilo en aquel lugar. Tranquilo y a salvo. Estar lejos le daba la falsa sensación de que nada estaba ocurriendo, y que no tenía ningún apuro en tomar decisiones.

Hacía mucho frío. El cielo se había cubierto de unas enormes y amenazantes nubes negras. Habría sido el día perfecto para pasarla en casa de Annie, junto al fuego y con un enorme tazón de chocolate caliente, contándole cuentos de hadas y elementales, las favoritas de su pequeña. Planearían algún viaje imaginario fuera de la isla, a Hispania, tal vez. Siempre habían tenido curiosidad por conocer otras culturas, sobre todo él, que no sabía más de vikingos. Vivirían aventuras increíbles, y volverían cargados historias para contarles a sus amigos. Luego, la habría besado el resto de la tarde, y en la noche… bueno, quién sabe qué habría pasado después.

Bajó del lomo de Chimuelo y se quedó a su lado, palmoteando el cuello del animal. Se le ocurrió pensar que nada de esto habría sucedido si no se hubiera convertido en entrenador de dragones, pero también pensó que la culpa no era de él, ni menos de su amigo, si no de gente mal intencionada y malvada como Alvin y sus Marginados.

Acarició a Chimuelo y sonrió con pesar.

Tal vez sí deberíamos encerrarla y no dejarla salir hasta que todo esto terminase, ¿verdad amigo?-

El reptil ladeó su cabeza y lo miró como si estuviera a punto de preguntarle algo. En vez de eso, lamió cariñosamente la cara de su dueño. Por instinto sabía que algo no andaba bien, y quería encontrar la forma de reconfortar a su humano.

Nos quedaremos un rato aquí –le dijo sentándose en la arena a su lado. Dilatar la llegada del terrible momento era el mejor plan que tenía hasta ahora. Cogió una piedra y la tiró al mar.- No hay prisa aún…-

Annie revolvió el pequeño desván que tenía en su casa. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que alguien subiera a aquel lugar y el polvo había cubierto todos los rincones. Muchos recuerdos se escondían en las repisas que su padre había construido tantos años atrás. Gobelinos tejidos con exquisitos detalles por su madre, reviviendo escenas de la vida cotidiana en Roma; herramientas, juguetes de su infancia y ropas que aún conservaban el aroma a fresno que solía caracterizar a su padre. Se le encogió el corazón. No le gustaba pensar mucho en eso, y había dejado que el olvido curara las heridas en vez de sanarlas con el tiempo. Suspiró melancólica.

Buscaba algo que hacía muchos años no veía, y no estaba segura de saber si seguían en aquel desván o si las había dejado olvidadas en alguno de sus viajes a la capital del Imperio. Trató de recordar la última vez que las había utilizado y, como si de un relámpago se tratase, una imagen pasó fugaz por su mente.

La última vez que había usado sus espadas fue en un entrenamiento con Marcus, en Roma. Su padre había insistido en que Annie recibiera instrucción, aludiendo que era fundamental que una vikinga supiera cómo defenderse. Por supuesto a su madre no le encantaba la idea, puesto que pensaba que una señorita debía aprender otro tipo de cosas, como mantener una casa y bordar edredones. Pero a Annie se le daba tan bien lo de las espadas que no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, siempre y cuando fuera Marcus quién le enseñara. Éste estaba impresionado con las habilidades de la pequeña. Era poco usual que una chica fuera tan ágil, fuerte y diestra con las armas. Lo que aún era más insólito, Annie era ambidiestra, y podía enfrentarse a sus contrincantes utilizando una espada en cada mano sin problema alguno. Su amigo debía hacer un real esfuerzo por vencerle.

Sería el último viaje a Roma. Y como si pudiera presentirlo, su madre mandó a forjar sendos sables a la herrería del César para regalárselos a su hija, como recuerdo de su herencia romana. Annie los recibió en una hermosa caja de madera de roble, tallada en su tapa con las letras SPQR, _Senatus Populusque Romanus_, cuya traducción era _Senado y Pueblo Romano. _Sería el tesoro más grande que jamás podría poseer.

Habían pasado ya seis años.

El dolor de la muerte de sus padres había hecho que todos sus recuerdos se mantuvieran escondidos en el desván. Pero había llegado la hora de enfrentarlos, y por supuesto, de honrarlos. No sentía un especial cariño por Roma, luego de todo lo que había pasado con Craso hacía unas semanas atrás. Sin embargo, decidió que se quedaría con la imagen de los buenos tiempos que pasó junto a sus padres en la finca a las afueras de la capital, de los amigos que ahí había hecho, y del sinnúmero de cosas que había aprendido.

La caja de roble estaba tapada con uno de los gobelinos de su madre. Al volver a salir a la luz, Annie sintió como si una parte de ella volviera a la vida.

Bajó las escaleras con dificultad, cargando la pesada caja de madera. La dejó sobre su cama y retiró la tapa. El metal de las espadas brilló con la luz del fuego de la chimenea de su habitación, y al cogerlas por sus empuñaduras, revivió esa sensación de seguridad que experimentaba cada vez que las tenía en sus manos durante los entrenamientos en las arenas romanas.

Muy pronto debería volver a utilizarlas.

Imaginó a Alvin frente a ella, amenazándola con su enorme hacha. Dio una estocada al aire con la derecha y otra con la izquierda, avanzando hacia su enemigo invisible. Con fuerza asestó unos rápidos golpes contra la madera del pilar de su habitación y ágilmente se volvió para enfrentar al resto se sus secuaces. Poseía una exótica gracia para mover las espadas, que le hacía parecer más una bailarina que una guerrera. "_Una bailarina letal_", habría dicho alguna vez Marcus al verla practicar con otros chicos. Era una verdadera danza, un juego de pasos intrincados pero cuidadosamente estudiados, que llenaban el campo de batalla. Se movía como incitada por la sorda y rítmica melodía de las valkirias, cortando el aire frente a ella como si se tratase de las gargantas de sus atacantes.

¿No deberían las chicas dedicarse al telar o…-

Annie volteó asustada hacia la ventana, y sin pensarlo, amenazó al intruso apuntándole con una de sus espadas.

… a la cocina…- Terminó de decir Jack, al tiempo que retrocedía atemorizado y se protegía instintivamente con las manos.

¿¡Pero qué…!? ¡Jack! ¿¡Qué demonios haces encaramado en mi ventana!?- Gritó la muchacha bajando el sable. Respiraba con agitación y parecía verdaderamente enojada.

Estaba aburrido. Quise venir a darte una sorpresa.-

¿Acaso no sabes que es peligroso darle una sorpresa a alguien con espadas?-

Bueno, hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido pensarlo…- Dijo el muchacho sentándose en el marco de la ventana y jugueteando con su bastón. -… lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima visita.-

Oh no… - Dijo Annie amenazándole con un dedo- …no habrá próxima visita. Al menos, no a través de la ventana de mi cuarto.-

Oh, vamos. No es para tanto…-

Annie cerró la ventana y dejó a Jack afuera. El muchacho rió travieso. Le hizo un gesto para que saliera.

Hay un hermoso día nevado afuera. No te irás a pasar toda la tarde encerrada ahí, jugando con tus espadas, ¿verdad?-

Corrió las cortinas y se propuso no seguir escuchando. Con cuidado, guardó sus dagas en la caja y la escondió bajo la cama.

¡Vamos, Annie, me congelaré aquí afuera!- Le dijo golpeando la ventana.

La chica rió en silencio. Era gracioso que Jack Frost dijera eso. Supo que si no salía de casa, no la dejaría en paz. Suspiró resignada y se puso su capa para salir a su encuentro. La estaba esperando detrás de la cabaña, montado sobre la cornisa del techo.

Número uno… –dijo Annie con las manos en la cintura- … si quieres agradarme, no seguirás dándome "sorpresas" en la ventana de mi cuarto.-

Está bien, lo admito. No fue gracioso… para ninguno de los dos -El muchacho se llevó la mano al cuello, recordando que Annie había estado a punto de atravesarle la garganta.

Número dos. Las chicas como yo sabemos tejer, bordar, cocinar y todo ese tipo de sandeces. Pero además sabemos cómo usar una espada.-

Sí, ya me di cuenta. Aunque sigue siendo raro ver a una chiquilla como tú con un arma.-

¿Qué esperabas? Soy una vikinga, al fin y al cabo.-

¿Dónde aprendiste a usarlas?- Le preguntó curioso- Digo, porque aquí se acostumbra a usar martillos… y hachas… y todo tipo de cosas pesadas. No he visto muchos espadachines por aquí-

Larga historia. -

Jack le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

Eres una muchacha de historias largas, al parecer, Annie de Berk.-

Asintió divertida.

Y… ¿número tres?- Inquirió Jack. La miró con esos ojazos azul-hielo de niño travieso que iluminaban su rostro, aterrizando cerca de ella y apoyándose en su bastón. Lo que lo hacía más fascinante era que no necesitaba coquetear para resultar encantador.

Dame un poco de tiempo. Ya me darás alguna razón para el número tres.-

No lo dudo. Por mientras, cuéntame esa larga historia sobre las espadas.-

El Espíritu del Invierno y la vikinga se internaron en el bosque, casi sin darse cuenta, disfrutando del blanco paisaje y de las historias que intercambiaron, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y haciendo olvidar por un momento a Annie los difíciles días que se le venían por delante.


End file.
